Six Reasons
by shamita08
Summary: ... why the Hitachiin Twins are not the same. Warnings: Light Shounen Ai


**Six Reasons…**

**_First Reason: Shower _**

It was morning and I still lay in my bed. Kaoru already left to take a shower. I was a bit lost in mind when he came in, with just a towel around his hips and another for his wet hair. It was the first time for me to see in what sexy way he threw his hair back. And these slow movements he did to dry his hair – the word delicious lay on my tongue.

"If you'll keep staring at me like that, I'll have a hole in my chest soon." Kaoru said amused on seeing my glare.

"Sorry… I've just realised, that you have a really interesting way to dry your hair." With a grin on my face I kept staring at my younger brother.

A way I could never copy! I thought and licked over my lips.

**_Second Reason: Italian_**

„Kaoru, Kaoru!!" I heard my brother calling my name and turned around. You could say it was perfect timing, because I was just able to stop him before he could fall down the stairs.

"Are you crazy?! What for do you raise around and almost kill yourself?!"

"Today is Italian lunch!!" He jumped up and down like a little child. It was way to cute, how excited he always got when his favourite food was offered.

Out of an instinct I kissed him on his cheek. His eyes widen surprised, but he kept grinning.

"What was that for?"

"Well… I'm never so excited when they offer Italian food. You are just too cute when you're happy and I like your smile at these moments."

He tried to hide it, but I saw his soft blush.

**_Third Reason: Ice Cream_**

Kaoru and I were sitting on a bench in the park and just talked. I really liked it to be this way with him. Suddenly we heard the famous melody of the car that offers Kaoru's favourite sweets: Ice-Cream. I saw the shining in his eyes, but he didn't stand up. I was allergic to eyes-cream and he didn't want to eat it in front of me. So he kept talking with me, pretending not to hear.

"Kaoru… wait here. I'll be back in a few seconds." I suddenly said and stood up.

"Where are you…"

"Surprise!"

And really, a few seconds later I came back with the surprise. I saw his face lighten up on seeing the ice-cream in my hand and I was glad that my present was a success.

"Hikaru…! Thank you!" he smiled happily and that was enough for me. Although, I didn't know why he liked that gluey and sweet stuff so much, I was happy to have something that makes this smile of him appear.

**_Forth Reason: Dance_**

Hey Hikaru, let's go to the Host Club." I said after the last lesson of the day.

"Err… I can't… I have to do something… important…"

I frowned, because he avoided looking into my eyes. "Oh… Okay…"

I was pretty upset; that was already the third time this week that he says that and I have to walk alone to the 3rd music room. But this time I was too curious to go hosting, so I skipped it. I went after him to look what was so important and why he didn't want me to know about it. At first I thought he would go out with Haruhi and thanks to this thought I've got a goose flesh, but Haruhi was always in the Host Club. I followed him to the gym, what was unusual for him at that time. I waited a bit before I went after him into the big building. I didn't see him so I went on to the main hall. Feeling like a stalker I wanted to go away, but then I saw him dancing with some other guys, probably from the dance club. They danced Hip-Hop and Street Style, the perfect combination in my eyes. Then our eyes met and he stopped. On seeing him, going to me with a face like a caught thief, I had to grin.

"Hikaru, that…" I started, but was cut out by him.

"I know. I'm not so good, but I like it to dance and I really want to learn it!"

"Are you crazy? You are amazing! I wish I could dance that good!"

"Really? You're not saying this just to comfort me?"

"No! It's brilliant, really!" I was really amazed, but still a bit upset. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I… I felt awkward. Sorry…" He looked really sorry, so I hugged him.

"My brother, the dancer." I whispered and he started to giggle.

**_Fifth Reason: English_**

We had English lesson and we should get back our test. I was totally nervous, because I knew the mark would be poor. Kaoru got his test back first and, as usually, had a grin on his face.

"95%, great!" He grinned at me. "Eh… Hikaru, your test is right in front of you, ya know?"

"I know." I simply replied.

"Don't you want to know your mark?"

"I already know it."

"And…?"

"I don't want to tell it." I crossed my arms over my chest. It was childish, of course, I didn't look at my mark, but I just didn't want to know it.

"There is Haruhi." I heard Kaoru say, but when I turned around there was no Haruhi.

"Eh… Kaoru, you…? HEY!" In the second I turned back to him, I saw him looking at my test.

"You have 28%?" he asked frowning. My mouth stayed open.

"28?!" I really didn't know that I was THAT bad. "Damn!"

"Hey… it's okay! I could teach you." He suggested, trying to calm me down. I looked up at him. He looked at me with worryingly eyes and I just couldn't refuse, although it was a strange feeling that my younger brother would help me with English.

"Well… why not…"

Why can I never refuse the things he suggests and when I ask him something he can simply answer 'no'?

**_Sixth Reason: Smile_**

In the afternoon, Hikaru and I were sitting at our couch and watched a movie. I was a bit tired and laid my head against his shoulder. I looked up to him and saw that he was smiling at me. The smile, which always made my heartbeat skip.

"Are you tired?" he asked softly.

"A bit… but it's nice here…" I grinned at him and his smile widened.

I loved his smile – or better 'this' smile. It was warm and honest and always gave me the feeling that everything was alright.

In the bathroom I looked into the mirror. I tried to smile like Hikaru did, but it wasn't the same. That was good, because that meant that _we_ were not totally the same…

_These are just six examples, but there are more. We both are not the same – That's why we can love each over this way…_


End file.
